


Royalty

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Airplanes, Dogs, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When catching a hop home, Jack winds up with a new charge to take care of and as always with O'Neill, no good deed goes unpunished for long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royalty

Chapter 1  
Daniel was hard at work on a translation for SG-7 and their contact with the Trojans of Troyes. He'd put up with a lot of jokes on this one. General O'Neill especially enjoyed asking if he was well stocked with Trojans. Oh, well. It had led to a lot of stress relief for Jack, even over the phone.

His partner had been in Washington, D.C. for the week conferring with Lieutenant General Hammond on a particularly prickly problem with the Russians. It seemed since SG1 again had a vacancy with Jack's promotion and assignment as the new head of the SGC they were lobbying to get a Russian on the SGC's flagship team. Jack had been volubly against such a thing. Daniel had a hunch that Jack wasn't quite ready to burn all his bridges and stay behind to fly a desk; so there was a bit of reluctance on his part to fill the void.

At least they wouldn't have to have a new Team Chief. With Samantha Carter's promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, she had stepped in to fill Jack's very large shoes. Someone had even mentioned bringing Jonas back to put in the fourth position, but Jack had quashed that suggestion too.

Oh, well. He didn't really care about the open slot right now. Daniel just wanted his partner back from the Pentagon. It had been a long, lonely week for him. And, evidently, Jack had made everyone in the complex promise to check on him for various meals, sleep and to go home on time. That had been annoying. If it wasn't Sam, it was Teal'c. If it wasn't Teal'c, it was Nyan. If it wasn't Nyan, it was Walter Davis. Have you had lunch, Daniel? Are you going home soon? It's after six o'clock? Hey you wanna get dinner on the way home? Would you like a cup of coffee? What he really wanted was them to leave him the hell alone! He hated going home to his little empty house or worse yet, Jack's big empty house. They had been talking about moving in together after they had reestablished their relationship, but Jack's promotion had stopped that too. He was under even more scrutiny now since his promotion. Daniel agreed that Jack deserved it, but sometimes, it was a pain in the mik'ta.

Just as he picked up a pile of paperwork to transfer it to the extra table that he'd requested for the overflow, his office phone rang stridently. It didn't really startle him, but the documents slipped between his hands and the whole ream or printed reports and research documentation scattered hither and yon on his floor leaving him holding only twenty or so sheets.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled in frustration as he watched all his hard work scatter to the four corners of his office. In an unusual fit of pique, he threw the rest of the pages down on the floor. Striding to the phone he picked up the handset and snarled into it. "Hello!"

"Daniel? Is that you?" came a concerned Jack voice from the earpiece.

Recognizing the longed for voice, Daniel sat down in his chair and practically cuddled the instrument. "Jack! Where are you?"

"Hey, what's going on? You sound a little . . . stressed." The beloved voice chuckled softly into his ear.

"Oh, nothing much, I just dropped all of yesterday's work on the floor, I haven't had lunch yet," he glanced at his watch and realized it was three in the afternoon. "...and I miss my General bitching at me about not eating."

"Well, then consider yourself bitched at . . . hang up and go eat lunch." Came the reply. "And why didn't you eat lunch?" Daniel got Jack's meaning of `what happened to the watchdogs that I've sicced on you.'.

Daniel had to laugh at the tone. "Well, Sam's at the Academy today fishing for SGC recruits, Teal'c is having fun training the new Marines, Nyan is sorting through his own workload and Walter is alphabetizing your paperwork so you can start when you get back. It's taken over the desk and has spread to the table now."

"Grrreaaat." Came Jack's unenthusiastic reply. "I'm so not looking forward to that pile, that's for sure."

"So how are all your meetings going?"

"Well, the President seems a decent guy. I found out he and Hammond go way back. George is getting set up here and seems to be a lot less stressed. He's commandeered Major Davis since Kinsey's gone and he's having to learn Navy talk so he can communicate with the Prometheus. We even got to play a round of golf together yesterday."

"Golf? You played golf?"

"Hey, there are a few perks to being a General."

"Evidently." Daniel commented drily. "So, when are you coming back?"

"Well, that's the good news. We're breaking early tomorrow instead of Friday. I'm going to try to catch an early hop out of here so I may be home by early Friday night."

"Well, good. I've been watering your plants and I'll pick up some groceries for you then. I had to throw your milk out. It was going bad."

"Can you pick me up at the civilian airport Friday? I left my car at the Military Terminal and I'll need a ride if I get back."

"Sure, I can give you a ride anytime you want it, General O'Neill, sir. You just name the place." Daniel laughed.

"Okay, we've got a lot of physical territory to cover when I get back." Jack breathed into the phone, "so keep the motor running."

Daniel could see Jack's eyebrows twitching in his mind's eye. "You've got my number, flyboy. Just whistle." Daniel chuckled. "You can whistle can't you?"

"Oh, damn it, Danny. I gotta go." Jack's voice changed to a more official tone. He was obviously not alone anymore. "I'll call you tomorrow with my arrival time."

"I'll be waiting to hear from you. Take care."

"Yeah, you too."

The phone disconnected and Daniel hung it up. Now, to play fifty-two card pickup with his reports.

%%%%%

The next day at 1300 hours, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill made his way into the passenger terminal with his bags in hand. He was scheduled to leave the next day at 0800 but if he could finagle a way our sooner he'd be well pleased with himself. It had been a very long week for him. He'd flown out Sunday afternoon and been in meetings with the various brass at the Pentagon and the Capital building almost non-stop since 0700 Monday morning. And that had included a private dinner at the White House where his old CO, Lieutenant General Hammond, had been well pleased to introduce him to President Hayes himself.

The two officers had enjoyed themselves immensely and late into the night regaling their Commander in Chief with tales from Stargate Command. Everything from the hilarious to the tragic had been covered and Hayes had proven to be an avid listener. Jack had a feeling that he''d done more in six hours that night than the past seven years in securing the support of the President for the Stargate Project, even if it was just for the next four years.

But, as the saying goes, the whole week had been real and it had been fun, but it hadn't been real fun. He was ready to get back to Colorado Springs, Cheyenne Mountain, the SGC and Daniel. His promotion had put a hold on his personal life for at least a few more years.

The plan had been that when George retired, that he would put his papers in too and begin to permanently live in sin with His archaeologist. But with the attack of Anubis, Hammond's promotion and reassignment and his own change in rank, well, it just hadn't been possible at this point. When Doctor Weir had taken the figurative and literal plunge into the Atlantis project he'd been needed back at the Mountain in a new and different way. So, he and Daniel had both sighed a sigh of frustration and realized that their happily-ever- after would take a few more years before it could become reality.

He stepped up to the Passenger Terminal counter and was met by a harried looking Technical Sergeant who looked at him expectantly. "Good afternoon, General O'Neill. How may I help you?"

Jack nodded to him and pulled out a copy of his TDY orders. "Well, Sergeant...uh, Connors," He said, glancing at the man's name tag. "I'm checking to see if there's a flight leaving for Colorado anytime soon."

"There's one out tomorrow to Peterson Field at 0930 with a show time of 0900 for you, sir." The NCO accessed his computer that was sitting at his desk. "But I see you're already signed up on that one."

"Yeah, I am." Jack nodded, "I was just wondering if there's anything going earlier. I'm not picky on the type of plane either...I don''t mind a cargo flight if there's one available."

"Well, Sir, I'm afraid we don''t have any regularly scheduled flights until the one you're on tomorrow." The younger man frowned down at his console's computer monitor and clicked some keys on his keyboard. "Hum, there is a diplomatic flight leaving here in an hour or so that's landing at Denver International this evening...but I'm not sure...."

"Look, Connors, I don't care if I have to take a C-130 cargo plane." Jack smiled his best at the man. "I just want to get the hell out of DC and back home as soon as possible."

The Tech Sergeant nodded absent-mindedly, still looking at the screen. "Let me check on something for you Sir." He looked up. "You do have a Top Secret clearance?"

"The secrety-iest Sergeant. I'm so secret, I'm not even here."

The younger man looked up at the senior officer for a moment and grinned back at him. "Gotcha, Sir. Can you give me a minute? Let me go make a phone call and check on something." O''Neill nodded and the young man got up from his chair and went into the room behind the counter area.

He was gone for over fifteen minutes while another airman stepped up to the counter and assisted other passengers. O'Neill waited patiently to see what the NCO could do for him.

Finally, Connors came out of another door and motioned him over. "Here ya go, Sir. You can wait in here with your bags. It'll be about an hours wait, then someone will come and escort you to the plane." At Jack's nod, he continued. "This is a special Diplomatic Flight involving a member of some high and mighty mucky muck, so the security is very tight. If you weren't who you are, you probably wouldn't have even been considered, but since you are, it's cool...though your name threw them for loop for some reason."

"My name?" Jack looked at him oddly. "What's wrong with my name?"

"Oh, nothing, Sir, not at all, just well, You'll understand later." Sergeant Connor smiled. "Just wait here in here and someone will come and get you.. Do you need anything? Coffee, water?"

He entered the small lobby and looked around. "Nope, I'll just sit here and wait. Thanks for all your help. I appreciate it." The young man smiled at him and left him in the room.

Some time later, two men in dark grey business suits entered the room. Jack stood up and nodded to them. They came over, one finally smiled slightly and spoke. "Brigadier General Jonathan O''Neill?"

"That would be me."

"I'm Agent Briggs and this is Agent Stratton. The plane will be boarding shortly. Are these all your bags?" He indicated the suitcase, hang-up bag and briefcase.

"Yes." He nodded and the other man picked up the two larger pieces. O'Neill grabbed the briefcase. "It's my laptop." He explained. "It's got classified materiel in it."

"Of course," Briggs nodded. "Sir, I know that you're used to being the highest ranking person on a plane, but due to the identity of the other passenger I need to ask you to board first. You'll be riding in the coach seating area with a few members of security and the press.

O'Neill nodded. He figured this guy was some high ranking foreign dignitary that had a higher security rating than he did. Oh, well, the food should be good...if he got any.

The two men took down his name and social security number, looked at his orders, conferred between themselves, nodded and left the room. Jack felt like he was being given the once over to join the Men In Black. He sat down in the uncomfortable regulation military chairs and thumbed through several of last year's magazines. He began to wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

After about a two hour delay that was about to cause him to climb the waiting room walls, the two men finally returned with a third man. He marched up to O'Neill, nodded crisply and spoke with a polished English accent.

"Hallo, General O'Neill."

Jack stood up and sized the man up. He was an older man, not large, about Daniel's size but he could tell that underneath the mature exterior and very expensive suit there was the very fit body of an ex- athlete. "Hello."

"My name is Fitzsimmons. I'm here to welcome you on the royal flight. His highness is pleased to have you accompany us to Colorado Springs. You'll be riding in the back of the plane with security people and some members of the press. I realize that you're probably used to better accommodations but it's a rather small craft without a lot of luxury."

"No, actually, I'm not." Jack smiled at the man's formal candor. "I would just like to get home as quick as possible. Beggars can't be choosers."

"Of course. Well, if you're ready to board, then I can escort you out now. His highness will be boarding shortly."

"I'm ready whenever you are." Jack nodded. "Lead the way."

O'Neill was surprised when Briggs and Stratton hefted his two bags and headed out the door with them. He picked up his briefcase and followed Fitzsimmons through the exit and out onto the flight line. Fitzsimmons directed O'Neill to a small electric cart and the four of them were driven out to a private jet that was sitting off by itself surrounded by a cadre of security guards posted in a perimeter circle.

The Englishman glanced at Jack seeing his interest in the number of guards. "Your government has been very helpful int our security arrangement."

"Good, glad we could be of service."

"Oh, yes. Extremely satisfactory." The man smiled. "Though I must admit the last time an O'Neill was this close a royal that my family served, things were very different indeed."

"Oh, really? And when would this have been?"

"Approximately 1598, I should think."

"Ah, well. I see." Jack nodded a little unsure of that part of his family history. "Things have changed quite a bit since then."

"They jolly well have, General." Fitzsimmons nodded affably. "Thank the good Lord for that!"

Jack nodded. He'd have to remember to ask Daniel when he got home what that was all about.

"Well, here we are." Fitzsimmons said affably as the cart pulled up under the wing. "Let us get you settled. The Prince should be along shortly and then we can be going out to your great American west."

Jack looked at him curiously. "The Prince?"

Fitzsimmons looked at him and only smiled.

"Can you tell me who it is I'm riding with?"

"Well, I could." Fitzsimmons looked at him with a look of complete seriousness. "But, then I'd have to shoot you."

Jack was escorted into the plane and shown the way to the aft compartment. There were several people already seated in the utilitarian compartment. To a man, they were dressed in suits with the jacket either open or off completely. The group looked with interest as O'Neill entered the cabin and put his briefcase down. They murmured amongst themselves for a few minutes before one of them finally deigned to introduce himself.

"Hallo, my name is Tommy Forbes." The man reached over to shake Jack's hand. "The Times." He glanced back at the fellows still seated. "You are a General in the United States Air Force?"

Jack reached back to clasp hands with the newspaper man. "O'Neill, Jack O'Neill and that would be yes."

"Why are you traveling with this little circus, General? If it's not classified."

"Just catching a hop home." He replied easily. "I've been here in DC attending meetings for the last week. This was the first plane I could get on."

"Oh?" One of the other newsmen entered into the conversation. "Stationed in Colorado are you?"

Jack knew that they'd check him out as soon as they touched ground so he gave them a little bit more of the corrected information about himself. "Cheyenne Mountain actually. We study deep space telemetry."

"Sounds rather boring." Another passenger commented from his seat across the aisle. "Givons for the Inquirer." The man identified himself.

Jack nodded recognizing the name of the tabloid newspaper that Teal'c read. "I have a friend that admires your work." The man beamed and nodded as Jack continued. "Ah, well, we look at other planets. You never know what you're going to find."

"Peeking in on little green men, are you?" Forbes chuckled.

O'Neill grinned infectiously. "They're gray actually, but yeah...that's about it."

"Study flying saucers?" Another one laughed.

Jack just grinned. "Nah, just listening to their radio programs. The aliens I know love Monty Python."

Most of the others laughed nervously. Forbes looked at him suspiciously. "You having a go at us, General?"

Jack held up his hand and indicated a tiny area between his thumb and forefinger, then winked dramatically. "Yeahchuryabettcha." They laughed again. He laughed back.

Forbes got up and returned with two bottles of Guinness Stout and handed one to Jack. "From one kidder to another."

After about an hour, Jack watched a black Limo pull up next to the plane and deposit someone on the tarmac, but he couldn't make out their identity from his angle. The person and several men in black suits boarded and the doors were sealed. As the powerful engines started to rev and soon they were on their way. The newsmen talked among themselves in low voices and he settled back to catch a quick nap.

Jack woke up from a particularly confusing dream. He'd been watching Daniel excavate a cave on some planet. There was a lake a few yards away from the cave and he could hear the big fat fish in the lake splashing on the surface and literally calling his name with a bubbly sound. The whole point was evidently that he had to chose between the talking fish and watching Daniel dig in the dirt. It was a not a difficult decision at first. He enjoyed watching Daniel, even a dirty sweaty Danny on his hands and knees with his rear end in the air. He then realized that his dream Danny had dug himself into a hole in the ground digging up dirt with his hands and forearms and was buried head first in the ground. And he was wiggling his butt at him. Occasionally, the younger man would stop and look over his shoulder at him, then turn and start to dig again. It was an odd dream. But after a while, he could still hear the fish. "Ob'Neillb, Ob'Neeeillllb. Comb outb, Ob'Neillb. Web wabnt to seeeebbb youb." So he was left with the choice....fishing or Daniel, fishing or Daniel. He'd be a while figuring this one out...he liked to fish, and he'd never met a talking bass before but he sure did like watching Daniel's ass go through its gyrations.. Decisions, decisions.

He woke up when one of the other passengers brushed past him and headed to the small restroom area. It was then that Jack realized he'd forgotten to call Daniel to tell him about his change of plans. He had his cell phone in his briefcase, but he knew that he'd better ask before he tried to use it on the plane. Somebody might shoot him. Besides, he had to go use the can anyway. Jack got up from his seat and headed towards the lavatory area. Surprisingly enough it was situated forwards from the common seating area.

As he approached the doorway, Fitzgerald came through the closed door from the front cabin. He looked up at O'Neill in surprise. "May I help you, General?"

"Well, yeah actually. I need to use my cell phone, to let one of my people know about my change in plans. My truck is in Colorado Springs and we're landing about ninety miles away."

"Oh, well, of course. I'll have to advise the security people but I'm sure it will be fine." He looked at Jack. "Anything else?"

"Uh, well, I need to use the can." He pointed at the small door to the side.

"The can? I don't...?" Then the Englishman realized what he meant. "Oh, of course...pardon me, you mean the loo?"

"Yeah," Jack leaned in conspiratorially. "I gotta go pee."

After washing his hands and being sure he was socially acceptable again, Jack started to exit the narrow doorway. At just this time the door from the front compartment opened and a small golden flash headed his direction. A young sounding male voice called out from that direction. "DANIEL! Come back here!"

As the fleeing object passed under his feet, Jack made a quick grab and encountered fur, muscle and teeth. The creature yelped sharply as he scooped it up from the floor and closed down on his fingers. "Ouch! Stop that." He declared sternly as he looked down into a pair of frightened brown canine eyes. "I'm not hurting you!"

The pinching jaws relaxed quickly and a wet tongue licked its apologies to his captor. "I know, I know," Jack soothed the little dog. "I scared ya, didn't I? Well, you didn't draw any blood so you're forgiven."

"Oh, I say, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Jack looked up from the little dog into the face of a young man that he recognized from the cover of very news magazine that he and Teal'c had been reading last week. It was the handsome face of the seventeen year old prince Richard, heir of the small European kingdom of Montalvano.

Chapter 2

The young man held his arms out for the pup and Jack handed the animal to him. "No, no he didn't." He assured the Prince. Then Jack looked up from the dog and saw the largest man in the world towering over him.

"Hello." He said.

"Sir, will you return to your compartment, now." The guard's deep voice rumbled entreatingly.

"In a moment, Schubert." The boy glanced over his shoulder at his guardian and then looked at Jack . "I want to thank General O'Neill for catching Daniel for me." He studied Jack for a moment thinking. He looked at Jack's ribbons and badges that were on his uniform jacket. He noticed the wings that were displayed. "Are you a pilot?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, among other things, but now I mainly fly a desk."

The boy smiled at his comment "Would you join me in my cabin?"

This caught him by surprise. He looked at Schubert who looked back at him coldly.

The Prince nodded then seemed to make a decision. "I would like to talk to you about flying jets. Would you come up front with me?" He hesitated. "Please?"

"Of course," Jack looked at the hulking bodyguard who would have made Teal'c look average sized.. "I'd be, uh, happy to oblige."

Prince Richard smiled up at him and turned, leading the way into the royal compartment.

As Jack followed his host he looked around the cabin. It was still a basic first class section, but the chairs were fewer in number, farther between and the front ones had been turned around to face the others. The main difference appeared to be that there was a separate galley and all the furnishings just seemed newer and cleaner than on your average plane. His young host indicated a seat to him and took one opposite. The dog wiggled out of the Prince's hands and curled up on the seat next to his highness. The young man looked at the animal fondly and reached over to pat him affectionately.

"He's rather spoiled, I'm afraid. He's been mine now for almost a year. Danny is my constant companion." The young man glanced at O'Neill. "He's one of my truest friend. My cousin gave him to me upon our last visit to England. I am sorry about the snap though."

Jack nodded, watching the Prince as he ruffled the dog's large triangular ears. The prince was a tall slender young man with short sandy brown hair, surprisingly dark brown eyes and a light dusting of freckles across his nose. "No problem, your highness. I startled him when I grabbed him. Dogs are some of my favorite people. I've been wanting to get one for several years. Now that I've been promoted and don't go on trips so often maybe I can get one."

"What kind of dog to you want?" The youngster asked curiously.

"Oh, I'll go to the local pound. There are a lot of good dogs there that need a place to call home." He looked thoughtful. "Maybe a Golden Retriever or a Labrador."

"Yes, I'm sure there are and those do sound like excellent choices. My uncle hunts pheasants and always has his Setter with him. But, as you may have heard, the family has had Corgis for generations. They practically come with the bloodlines." He smiled at the dog and ruffled his ears. The animal licked him in return. "Poor Daniel here has been cooped up in the plane for most of this trip. He'll be happy to get out when we reach Colorado."

Jack smiled fondly at the engaging pair. "I imagine so. What brings you to Denver...if I may ask?"

"I'm meeting one of my cousins for skiing. She spends most of her time in Monaco, but she says this is the best place to come for some good down hill runs."

The officer nodded. "I'm not much of a skier, bad knees, but lots of my friends ski. It is a beautiful country though. No doubt about that."

The youngster nodded politely but changed the subject abruptly. "What kind of planes do you fly? Do you fly fighters?"

Jack thought a moment. "I used too. Mostly now I'm doing paperwork at this job." The prince looked disappointed. "But, I used to fly F- 15s and before that F-4s. Not to mention I owe my life to some A- 10s."

"Have you flown the stealth fighter? It appears to be an awesome plane."

Jack had to shake his head. "The F117? No, I wasn't a pilot when that one was developed but yes, I'd say it is totally cool."

"So, what else have you flown, General?"

Jack immediately thought of the F302, but resisted the temptation. "Well...." Jack smiled at Prince Richard and started in on tales of flying.

After several hours of very enjoyable and stimulating conversation, Jack suddenly realized that he had never made his phone call to Daniel. He looked at his watch. He'd be cutting it close to get in contact with his partner at the office.

"Is there a problem, General?" The youngster asked seeing his guest's frown.

"Uh, your highness...I'm sorry, I need to make a phone call. I have to get someone to drive to Denver to pick me up."

"Of course." The prince looked at Schubert. The large security guard looked to Fitzsimmons who nodded.

"Your highness, the General had mentioned it earlier." The aide confirmed.

"You may use the plane's phone." The Prince said easily. He motioned to Fitzsimmons who pulled an instrument out of the wall behind Jack and handed it to him.

"Just dial 11 then the complete number, sir. It is a secure line and is being recorded." The aide instructed.

Jack took the receiver from the Englishman and nodded his understanding. He'd expected nothing less. He dialed the number to Daniel's office and hoped he would catch him before he left for the night.. The phone rang twice and a familiar voice answered. "Daniel Jackson."

"Daniel, hey, its me."

"Jack? Where are you?"

"Look, that's why I'm calling. I'm on a plane for Denver. I'm calling on a secure phone." He wanted the younger man to know they were being officially eavesdropped on so he wouldn't say anything revealing. "Can you drive up and meet me?"

He could hear the other man shuffling through his paperwork. "Uh, yeah, when are you landing?"

"In about three hours now."

"I'm not sure I can meet your plane, but I can drive up and get you soon after."

"Look, why don't you call ahead and book us a suite at the Warwick Hotel? We can spend the night and drive back tomorrow. That will give us some time to catch up and you can de-brief me properly.

Daniel smiled at his lovers double entendre. "Sounds good, Jack. I'll book the room. If I don't make it to the airport in time you can take a cab and meet me there. It'll be reserved under my name."

"Gotcha, under Daniel Jackson." He smiled at the thought. "Thanks, Danny, I'll see you soon."

As he disconnected, Jack saw lively interest in his host's eyes. "Daniel Jackson? You don't mean Doctor Daniel Jackson?" The youngster asked.

O'Neill nodded. "Yeah, he's a civilian consultant on my team, er, in my Command.." He shrugged. "He's a linguist."

"He wouldn't be Doctor Daniel Jackson, the Egyptologist, would he?"

"As a matter of fact, he is. Have you heard of him?" Jack was surprised at the interest.

At Jack's nod, the boy continued on excitedly. "I've read all of his papers! He's a genius! I love to study his ideas...they're fascinating!!"

Jack looked at the young man in surprise. "Really? What do you think of his theories?"

"Well, they make perfect sense." The young man declared. "Of course cultures would interact with each other. Look at the Huns in the mid four hundreds BC. They traveled from Asia to Persia all the way to Gaul. The Bretons went back and forth from Germany to England to France and back again and of course one mustn't forget Alexander the Great. Its silly to think the different cultures remained stagnant and isolated. And when Thor Heyerdahl..." The boy glanced at Fitzsimmons who was trying to catch his eye. He seemed to realized what he was doing, looked at O'Neill and blushed. "I'm sorry, I do tend to run on."

O'Neill smiled and nodded encouragingly to the Prince. "No, no, your...highness, please. Remember I work with Daniel Jackson. I'm used to it."

The young man smiled and nodded. "Sometimes I do let my enthusiasm run away with me. Fitz lets me know when that happens."

Jack had to chuckle. " I have the same problem with my Daniel."

"So, he is working with your Government now. I wondered why I hadn't read any recent papers by him. I was afraid that he was dead."

"No, not quite yet." Jack chuckled, "though he's given us a few bad times."

"So, what does an Egyptologist do for the United States Government?"

"He's employed mainly as a translator," Jack knew he had to chose his words carefully. "He doesn't get to do much archaeological work anymore." That much was true.

"It's a great loss to the profession. He was so interesting compared to some of the stodgy writers in the area. Everyone keeps quoting Budge, and I don't know why." Richard said firmly. "But you are having him translate for your little gray men?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"If we ever find any, I'm sure he'll be translating up a storm." This kid was sharp all right. Nothing got past him.

"Ah, but would they be Egyptian?"

Jack forced himself to smile disarmingly. "You never know."

%%%%%%%

Daniel had left work early to start his trip to Denver to pick up his partner. He had started to call the Command office of the SGC to tell Hammond, but as he dialed the intercom number it occurred to him that all he'd get was Master Sergeant Davis, who was still acting as Jack's aide. It was Jack's office now, not Hammond's. Their old boss was safely at the Pentagon and probably knew more about Jack's actual whereabouts than he did.

When the Sergeant picked up the phone, Daniel informed him of his plan of going to get O'Neill in Denver just as a matter of course. Davis thanked him gratefully for taking care of it as he hadn't heard about the change in plans.

Daniel was intrigued by the fact that Jack had wrangled a seat on a special flight, obviously a diplomatic courier. There was no telling who he was riding with. It could literally be anyone from the President of the United States to the Dali Lama. Either one would be entertaining company and he could imagine Jack practicing his esoteric Oma-ism on the Buddhist leader.

He was becoming a little concerned however. The weather had turned foul with predictions of snow and some sleet in the Denver area. He was happy to be driving his late model Land Rover over the icy roads. When Daniel had first returned, he'd taken a while to decide on the type of vehicle to buy; his old car having been disposed of when he had ascended. He hadn't wanted a pickup truck, in spite of Jack's lobbying for him to get one. He had agreed that the four wheel drive capability was a definite plus. So, when he saw the tan 1998 British Land Rover sitting in a used car lot not far from his new house he knew he had to have it. His memories of riding in one with his parents in Egypt as a young child had clinched the deal.

It hadn't been cheap. And Jack had complained that he could have bought a brand new truck for the amount that he had paid for the used vehicle and then had went on to expound on the cost of parts and labor on the British made vehicle; but he'd been adamant. Either this one or, well, this one. After all, he had another years worth of back pay just come in and Jack had been bitching at Daniel to get a safe vehicle. He did like the new Corvette's styling. The thought of his lover in a `wrap your ass in fiberglass' sports car was enough to silence Jack's monologue against his desired wheels At least he knew this vehicle would be as safe as his big Ford truck.

And today, Daniel was glad to have the sturdy utility vehicle. As he had driven north, the light mist had turned to softly falling snow and by the time he made it to the Denver Airport it was coming down hard and fast. Surprisingly he'd made good speed on the icy highway and he was well in time to meet the plane as it landed at Denver International. He parked the Rover in the covered parking lot and made a call to the Hotel confirming his reservations telling them he'd be in later that evening Shrugging into his sheep-skin lined parka, he locked the car and headed into the Airport building.

%%%%%%%

Jack had thoroughly enjoyed his flight. The teenaged royal was smart, quick on the uptake, very well educated and a joy to be around. He'd had to be careful and not say too much or he was afraid that he'd give away more information than he could. If and when the Stargate went public, he promised himself that he and SG1 would be the Prince's escort if he wanted to go off world. And he was sure the young man would want to go if he could even if they had to take Schubert and Fitzsimmons with them too.

As they began their approach to Denver, he noticed that Fitzsimmons and the big security man discussing something quietly between themselves. He glanced out the plane's window and realized that it was probably about the weather. They had been flying above the clouds but were now descending into a huge ominous dark gray cloud- bank. Jack knew from experience that if precipitation was falling from those clouds, it would be of the frozen kind.

The intercom from the pilot's cockpit buzzed and Fitzsimmons picked it up. He spoke briefly into the instrument, then came over to where the Prince and Jack were seated. "You Highness, the pilot is concerned about the landing." He said solemnly. "The Captain requests that you crate the dog and to please fasten your seatbelts for the descent."

The boy nodded and picked up the Corgi from the seat where he had been sleeping comfortably. The little animal whined as he was put into his travel box and then sighed in discontent as the container was tucked under the seat.

Jack watched him, then when the task was finished, he motioned to the Prince. "Uh, Prince, sir, you should change seats and sit here next to me." At the youngster's confused look he explained. "These seats that are facing backwards are actually a little safer. If something does happen, your back and neck will get better support during a sudden stop."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Yep, much better on the ole spinal column." Jack smiled at the curious expression on the handsome young face. "A lot of our military aircraft are configured that way in the passenger section."

Fitzsimmons nodded. "Yes, sir. That is correct. It would be a good idea."

"Well, if you insist." Prince Richard grumbled good naturedly, but he did change his seat moving next to his aide in an aisle seat. O'Neill got up and pulled the dogs crate over to tuck under the younger man's seat.

Richard watched, then bent down and spoke to the dog "There's a good boy, Daniel." The dog whined nervously in response to his master's voice. The youngster turned O'Neill. "How about Daniel? Will he be all right in his crate?"

"Oh, yeah." Jack nodded his approval. "He won't bounce around so much in there and he'll get some protection from any unsecured flying objects."

"More UFO jokes, General?" Fitzsimmons said nervously.

Jack looked at the older man's worried face. "Not a joke this time, just some good old common sense."

As the plane began to descend in altitude the ride began to get rougher. The seats were practically rattling apart. Jack could hear the members of the press in the common area complain about the pilot's flying skills. He was under the opinion that the man was good a good job under incredibly difficult circumstances. Then he felt the plane surge in power and it began to gain altitude again.

Fitzsimmons was looking very nervous now. "What's happening?"

"The pilot is going to go around again. He wasn't happy with his approach." Jack said calmly. "I've done it myself. "He's just making sure everything is all right when he lands the plane."

"Why can't we reroute the plane to land somewhere else?" The young prince asked Jack.

O'Neill smiled encouragingly. "Denver has the best commercial airport facilities in the state. If there's a problem with the plane, and I'm not saying there is mind you, this is the place best equipped to handle any emergency."

The boy nodded, understanding.

Jack looked around then when the plane began to level off he unbuckled his seatbelt and went up to the cockpit door. Turning the handle, he looked into the dark cramped area. The pilot and the co- pilot were talking between themselves.

The co-pilot, turned to face O'Neill. "What are you doing here, Sir. Please return to your seat." He said sternly.

"Look I'll make this quick. I'm a fighter pilot. Do you need anything?"

"Nothing you can do, Sir." The man replied tersely. "One of the landing gear is frozen in the up position. Its' not coming down at all according to the indicator light."

"You're sure its not the light?"

"I'm damn well not sure of anything right now except, we're going to have to land this bloody plane with or without the gear." The pilot snapped out, his concentration still on his instrument panel. "Can't make it any farther without fuel. Now, go and sit down!"

"Gotcha!" Jack acknowledged. He could see there was nothing he could do but leave them to do their best. He closed the door behind himself and went back to his seat.

Prince Richard looked up at him. "Anything wrong?"

"Okay, here's the picture." He started calmly, glancing from the Prince to Fitzsimmons to Schubert. "I'm assuming those two are top notch pilots or they wouldn't be flying you all over the place, right?"

Fitzsimmons nodded. "They are. The pilot is ex- RAF and the co- pilot is one of Montalvano's best. He flew NATO fighters in the Serbian Air War over Kosova. Both are said to be the excellent pilots."

Jack nodded encouragingly. "Okay, here's the scenario. You have two of the best pilots you can get, you are going to be landing at one of the best airports in the United States, in a good safe modern plane. Now, the down side is the landing gear indicator lights is saying one of the wheels is not descending, and we're low on fuel. Your very good pilot is going to have to land this modern plane at a very good airport without one of his three landing gears. A belly landing. It happens everyday. It will be rough, some people may get hurt, but its gonna happen so we need to get ready for the worst case scenario." He looked at the young Prince. "We're gonna buckle up good and tight, stay in our seats and get ready to take quick action when the plane gets on the ground." He nodded at the big guard. "Schubert is gonna get out first, then you, then Fitzsimmons, then Daniel and then me."

%%%%%%%

Daniel had gone into the airport and gone directly to the information desk. The clerk made a phone call, he was directed to the business office. After showing his identification and clearance papers to the security guard Daniel was then taken to the day Manager. This led to yet another identification check and then he was ultimately conducted to the overall Airport Manager. The man, a Mister Potter, was behind a counter busily checking on an inbound flight's status. The security guard vouched for Daniel having had checked with the proper authorities. Mister Potter then finally revealed that, yes there was a high security diplomatic courier scheduled to arrive within the hour. There was no scheduled time because the flight was presently having complications.

"Complications? What kind of complications?" This did not sound good to Daniel.

The manager frowned at the notes that he'd received via internal e- mail. "I'm not sure what the problem is exactly. I was just going to head to the control tower find out more details."

"Fine," Daniel replied in his best Jack-command-voice imitation, "I'm going with you."

Daniel accompanied him as far as he was allowed but ultimately was left to pace and worry at the observation platform. There was an enclosed section that was skirted by a large portico that overlooked the runway. He had been informed that he would be able to watch the plane land from this location.

The sleet had turned to snow and he was having difficulty seeing anything much less determining which plane Jack was on. And he was frightened. Daniel couldn't imagine trying to land a plane in this weather. Why didn't the pilot call off and fly into Colorado Springs or any other place but this one.

Mister Potter came back into the lobby where Daniel was waiting. "I've found out the situation, Doctor Jackson. It seems that one of the plane's landing gear may be frozen in the up position. They are also running dangerously low on fuel, so in spite of the weather conditions, we are still the optimal landing strip for them." The man turned and looked out the plate glass windows that faced the runway. He indicated a series of flashing lights heading out towards the runway. "We're calling out the crash trucks just to be on the safe side."

As he spoke Daniel could see the red lights of the emergency response vehicles approaching the landing strip area.

"Who else is on the plane?" Daniel asked. He knew it had to be someone important.

"Well," the man looked over at him then seemed to make a decision. "The flight was reserved for a foreign dignitary and his entourage. Your General O'Neill evidently caught a ride to get back here a little earlier. Looks like with everyone, we're looking at twelve passengers and the two-man crew.

Daniel nodded, a worried frown on his face. He knew that Jack had taken the earlier flight to get back home to him. Now he wished the other man had waited and taken his scheduled flight back into Colorado Springs. They could just make out the lights of the incoming plane as it approached the airport. Luckily there were very few planes in evidence due to the adverse flying conditions.

"Who is this foreign dignitary?" Daniel pressed Potter.

The man finally relented with a sigh. "It's the Crown Prince of Montalvano and his party, including representatives of the media." Daniel thought for a moment. He didn't recognize the country and it must have shown in his expression because Potter continued. "He's Prince Richard. He's seventeen years old and traveling with his security guard and his aide-de-camp, Lord Fitzsimmons."

Daniel nodded. Though he had no great knowledge of either the Prince or the country, he had seen the young man's pictures and headlines. The country, though small, was in a very strategic location and important to its European neighbors. He knew that Jack would try his damndest to take care of the Prince and make sure he arrived safely.

Chapter 3  
Prince Richard looked at his entourage. Brigadier General O'Neill was on his right next to the far window, Schubert was across the aisle from him and Fitzsimmons was on his left next to the window. Schubert had wanted to be by the window and had actually argued with the General's instructions. He'd wanted to be next to the glass to try and deflect any blow to his prince from that direction. But the General was adamant and wanted the strongest of them to be able to get loose and try to force the door open if it was necessary. So his old mentor, Fitzsimmons, had take the dangerous position because, he argued, he was the least valuable member of the august group. O"Neill had frowned but finally agreed. Poor little frightened Daniel was beneath his seat, objecting with little soft cries to both his incarceration in the crate and the anxiety in the air around him from his beloved master.

Sir Robert Fitzsimmons, aide-de-camp, mentor, tutor and surrogate father to the Royal Prince of Montalvano sat stiffly beside the plane's window. He had insisted on that seat so that the royal body guard would be clear to use his strength and skill to assist in the safe escape to their beloved Crown Prince. The big guard was across the aisle from the boy, calmly and alertly trying to infuse the youngster with confidence. Fitz had no doubt that Schubert would die before allowing any harm to come to the boy, as would he. Next to Schubert, the American Officer was sitting like a coiled spring, prepared to do whatever was required of him. Occasionally, the man would nod encouragement to each of them and speak confidently of some previous similar adventure of his. Fitz was sure the man was glossing over the unfortunate parts of the revealed experiences to keep the Prince calm.

Schubert was not particularly happy to be stationed across the aisle from his princely charge, but he did see the wisdom of the positioning. He knew that when he had been hired as the Royal Bodyguard years ago that the reasoning was that he was not only a faithful subject of the realm but that he possessed enormous strength and stamina that he would willingly spend defending his liege lord. No one expected him to be a strategical genius but he could see where he would be more useful as a tool of escape than to be sacrificed uselessly as a mere barrier. Poor Fitz. He had shut the covering over the window to protect himself and Richard from possible broken plexiglass. Schubert could tell the older man was petrified sitting over by the vulnerable window area but he had also acquiesced to the American's line of thought. Their job was to get the Prince to safety no matter what the cost to either of them. The General, O'Neill, was a welcome ally in the upcoming battle against the forces of modern technology, harsh reality and bad luck. He welcomed him as a compatriot.

Jack watched the dynamics of the royal party unfold. He found it interesting how closely the two other men worked together. They and he had formed a triumvirate in the small space of time to guard and protect their charge. It was not that dissimilar from his old team of SG-1 with Schubert replacing the strength of Teal'c, Fitz to give information when required like Carter and he to guide and direct their efforts leaving Daniel, the once hapless civilian, to be the one sheltered from harm. Prince Richard had the same innocent trusting faith in the three of them to insure that everything went according to plan and get them safely to their final destination. He just wanted to do a better job with the Prince than he had done with his partner in those early days. However, Jack doubted that this airplane fiasco would be any easier to overcome than charging Jaffa or hostile natives had been.

Prince Richard looked at his entourage. Brigadier General O''Neill was on his right next to the far window, Schubert was across the aisle from him and Fitzsimmons was on his left next to the window. Schubert had wanted to be by the window and had actually argued with the General''s instructions. He'd wanted to be next to the glass to try and deflect any blow from that direction. But the General was adamant and wanted the strongest of them to be able to get loose and try to force the door open if it was necessary. So his old mentor, Fitzsimmons, had take the dangerous position because, he argued, he was the least valuable member of the August group. O"Neill had frowned but finally agreed. Poor little frightened Daniel was beneath his seat, objecting with little soft cries to both his incarceration in the crate and the anxiety in the air around him from his beloved master.

#####

Daniel Jackson stood helplessly watching as the jet plane glided down towards the icy runway then proceeded to pull up into a touch and go. There was something wrong. He couldn't tell if all of the landing gear was down or not, but obviously the pilot thought that they weren't. The plane regained its altitude and disappeared into the storm clouds again, obviously planning to make another approach to the runway. God, he wished he could change places with his lover, or at least were on board him. However, he could only stand and watch with sweaty palms and bated breath.

Soon he could barely just make out the running lights of the plane as it flew in towards them again. He glanced down at the landing strip. All other planes had been taxied off of the runway. The only vehicles on the scene were emergency response trucks and the ambulances. The blinking multicolored lights along the nose, wings and tail glowed dimly in the backdrop of the dark cloudy sky. Daniel once again couldn't see far enough to determine if the landing gear was really down or if one of them was indeed stuck in its housing in the plane's fuselage. He could only stand and watch and pray.

Slowly, hesitantly, the small private plane approached the runway as if it were a living creature, one that was overly cautious and a bit afraid of what would happen when it finally decided to touch the hard tarmac. It seems to slow even more as it came closer, almost hovering as it elegantly began its final awful descent.

The landing was like watching a slow motion movie. The airy silver bird ultimately made its first gentle contact with the surface of the runway using its two good limbs, balancing precariously like a tightrope artist. For a brief moment, Daniel thought that perhaps the pilot had been wrong, that there was nothing wrong, there was a third gear down and only the light had malfunctioned. That it had all been a mistake and nothing untoward would happen. Then, slowly, inexorably it began to happen in real life horror.

The plane began to tilt and incline, slowly collapsing then rolling over onto its side. As the airship began to settle to the ground, it slid down the abrasive surface of the runway. He could see the shiny silver covering of the sleek exterior begin to peel away and disintegrate in screaming objection, exposing the internal metal and steel skeleton amid an explosion of sparks and a dark billowing cloud of dirt and debris. As the plane continued to roll over, the wing snapped off with a shriek sheering support beams and aluminum flesh. Its flat surface and the resident jet engine exploded into fragments throwing shrapnel at the very people who wanted to help it. The body continued to rotate, dragging its vulnerable windows under its great bulk causing them to shatter with a popping decompressive noise. Finally, the plane came to rest on its left side, lying on the asphalt. It's bulk resembling the body of a dead creature, brought down in the prime of its life.

Daniel didn't remember hitting the plate glass lobby door, snapping the security chain that secured it. Nor did he recall bolting across the viewing platform and vaulting the safety railing to fall to the grassy lawn a half a floor below the observation deck. He did have a vague remembrance of rolling onto his feet and running full speed across the tarmac towards the downed plane. He saw the emergency crew already making entry to the wreck. He passed a man who was standing at the door and suddenly he was in the steeply inclining rear cabin of the plane, frantically searching for his lover as he waded through the injured passengers and the fractured overturned plane furniture. "Jack! Jack, can you hear me? Where are you?"

He could see the yellow-suited emergency workers that were already frantically working with a group of people to extract them from the twisted metal body of the ship. He saw the victims in their business suits and pastel shirts but he saw no blue uniform. Jack would be in his service dress uniform, or the very least in his blue shirt and windbreaker. Where was Jack?

"Jack?" He paused to look again, his passage blocked by debris.

Then he heard one of the passenger patients calling to him."Say, if you mean the American Officer, he was up front with Prince Richard." One of the injured men being treated by a Emergency Medical Technician pointed with a bloodied arm. "He's in the front compartment."

Daniel glanced down at the injured man. He was gesturing towards a splintered door that no one had reached yet. There was a very bad smell coming from that direction, probably from the toilet closet between the two areas. Leave it to his Jack to be in the shit!

He grabbed an emergency worker by the arm. "This guy says there are more people up front. I'm going to go up there and find out."

The man looked at him tersely and nodded. "Thompson! Go with him, there may be more injured. Check the cockpit too."

Daniel proceeded to climb over more of the wounded who were being extracted from their jumbled prison of broken twisted seats and other debris. He and the rescue worker, Thompson, waded through the fluid leaking from the water closet. The light-weight door was twisted and splintered, and he was unable to get it to open by turning the doorknob. The firefighter finally pushed him aside and applied a heavily booted foot to the already damaged wood. The narrow door burst inward, breaking into in the process.

The two of them continued to crawl along what had been the interior wall until they were finally able to get into the cabin area proper. They could see the four people, three of them which were still strapped in their seats. A huge man had managed to release himself and was bending over a young man who was apparently unconscious. He turned to see them over his shoulder and frantically waved at them. "He's hurt, his highness is injured!" He turned back to his charge. "Sir! Prince Richard! Say something, your highness."

The fireman went immediately to the young man's aid, checking for any injuries. Daniel only had eyes for Jack. The General was trapped in his seat by a pair of airplane seats that had been sheared loose from their mooring on the plane's floorboard. Another emergency worker pushed past him to make his way to the forward cockpit area.

"Jack!" Daniel scrambled across the torn up furniture and managed to get close to his lover. "Jack can you hear me?"

"Daniel?" Came the confused reply.

He breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief at hearing the familiar voice even if he sounded confused. "Yeah, its me Jack. Are you hurt?"

Jack looked at him oddly. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up remember?"

"In DC?"

"No, you're in Denver, the plane wrecked."

"Hum," the older man looked around as if seeing the plane for the first time. "Why is everything so...tilted?"

"The plane is on its side. It crashed. Do you hurt anywhere?"

Jack frowned and tried to move. "Legs won't work right, head hurts, you know, the usual stuff."

Daniel glanced over to the prince. Other emergency crewmen were working to get the younger man onto a backboard to move him so they could reach another injured man in the seat next to the plane's crushed window. "Who's here with you, Jack?"

Prince, uh, his aide Fizzy and a guard named Schroder." He looked at his partner and nodded agreeably. "You ought to see this guy, Daniel...he's bigger than Teal'c."

"I see that." Daniel looked over his shoulder. The were finally getting the young Prince situated on the board and were carrying him out. The youngster was now conscious and was talking to the rescue workers. Three more were still working with the remaining occupant, an older gentleman who was groaning and beginning to move his head and one arm. He apparently taken the brunt of the collision, shielding his charge from flying glass and the torn metal of the bottom wall. The remaining passenger, he assumed it was Schroder, was looking anxiously between the badly injured man and the young royal.

"He'll be all right with them," Daniel called to the big man. "They'll take care of your Prince. Can you help me get Jack down, he's trapped here by the broken seats."

Schubert nodded. "Surely. It was he who helped to keep the prince safe. He said that we should sit in these chairs. I must go with my Prince but...I can help you first." He shook his head, "I tried to open the door, but I could not."

Daniel grunted as he tried to shift a chair arm off of Jack's trapped leg. "You couldn't have opened it. It's down against the ground. No one could have."

The man looked at him then realized what he had said. "I see now, I understand." He put his shoulder under the wreckage. "But I can move this now."

Daniel reached to hold Jack in place as the big man lifted the chairs and attached floor. O'Neill gasped as the metal came up off of him. "Crap! That hurts!! Fuck!"

"I am sorry, General. I did not...." The man looked aghast at the pain he had caused O'Neill.

"NO, no, it's okay!" Jack ground out. "The metal cut me." He looked down at Daniel from his precarious perch where he was still seatbelted in place., "I think it's broke."

Daniel looked at Jack's injured leg and grimaced. He could see the white exposed bone of a compound fracture. "I'm sure it is, Jack." He tried to ease his partner with gentle touches and his voice.

"At least I can feel it." The older man tried to grin but only succeeded with a pained expression. "Shit, Danny, get me out of here, will ya?"

"Sure, just...just hang on a minute." He looked to Schubert. "Can you hold him while I cut the seatbelt? I don't want to drop him."

"Of course," The bodyguard stepped over the discarded broken seats and supported Jack's torso as Daniel pulled his pocket knife out and began to saw on the nylon straps. More emergency personnel arrived from the back area and together, finally, they were able to get Jack down from his prison.

The other two injured men had already been removed from the plane. Schubert, again nodding his thanks to the General, accompanied them. Two of the remaining medical personnel stepped in and leant a hand with the injured Jack. The others started to make their way to the cockpit. Soon they got the General situated onto his backboard.

Thompson was still working in the cabin and glanced over at Daniel. "Were you a passenger too?"

"No," Daniel answered him. "I'm just helping." The man gave him an odd look but started to pick up the stretcher. "Where are you taking the General."

"He'll be taken to University hospital when we get him off the plane, along with everyone else. You may as well go straight there."

Jack's faint voice called to him. "Danny...."

"Yeah, Jack?" He bent down to the older man's side. "Danny, under the Prince's seat, there's a crate. Get it out...don''t let them forget it."

"Okay, but what's in it?"

"A pup..belongs to the Prince. I hope he's not hurt, but don't leave him there."

Daniel nodded his understanding. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. He looked around and could see the area Jack wanted him to look at. "Oh and where's your briefcase? We shouldn't leave your laptop behind."

"Fuck if I know. It's probably trashed." Jack commented in a strained voice as he was picked up by the EMTS. "Just get the dog."

Finally, after Jack's backboard was headed out the door. Daniel and another firefighter looked around the destroyed cabin while waiting for them to clear the entry.

"You looking for that?" The man pointed up close to where Jack had been sitting. They could see the brown leather valise. It was dangling haphazardly out of the bottom compartment by its shoulder strap and a little out of Daniel's reach.

The big fireman looked at him. "I can get it." He assured Daniel.

"Good, it's got classified materials in it. And while you're doing that, I'll get the crate." Daniel climbed over more twisted metal hoping that the dog had survived the crash as unscathed as his master had.

"Hey! Don't do that! That's dangerous, we''ll get to it later...." He heard the helpful man call out to him. But Daniel stubbornly kept on going.

As Daniel climbed up to and peered under the seat, he could see a small steel boxlike cage. Some soft whining issued from it. He wasn't a dog man but he could tell a distress cry when he heard it. "Hey, fella, hang on there I'll get you out." He reached gingerly to the door, gave it a tug and it popped. Suddenly he had his hands full with wiggling, scratching, crying dog.

"Whoa, boy! Take it easy! I've got you." He tucked the animal under his arm and climbed back down to where the fireman was waiting for him, watching anxiously.

As he reached the worried fireman, Daniel explained. "He is the Prince's dog." He looked at the tag on the collar that showed his name. "His name is Daniel. Easy boy, okay. You're safe now."

Daniel, the Corgi, looked up at him with frightened brown eyes,. then whined and took a tentative lick of his savior's face."Well, hello there, Danny. I'm pleased to meet you, too."

Daniel tucked his charge next to his chest and began to climb back over the debris. He saw that the other man had Jack's briefcase in his hands. It appeared to be relatively undamaged.

From the wrecked doorway, a voice called out to them. "Anybody still in here?"

"Yeah, Mister Potter, its Bill Sloan and some other guy. We're retrieving some items."

"You two need to clear out of here. They want to move the plane." Potter nodded to the fireman and looked at Daniel oddly. "Jackson? How the hell did you get out here anyway.?"

He shrugged. "I ran."

The airport official looked at him disbelievingly. "You ran? That's a half a mile at least!"

Daniel flashed him a grin and shifted the puppy in his arms to take the briefcase in his other hand. "I run a lot."

Potter took the dog from him and the two of them climbed out of the wrecked fuselage and back out to a small electric cart.

"Where did you get the dog?" The official held the little Corgi firmly as the driver started them off to the terminal.

"He belongs to the Prince." Daniel reached forward to stroke the soft coat. The animal whined at the strangers. "He was in a cage under the seat. It broke open and I wound up with him."

"We can have a vet check him. He's probably already cleared quarantine in Washington." Potter said, scratching the prick ears.

Daniel looked at Potter. "Do you have a vet here at the airport where I can leave this guy?"

"No, but our security will keep him if he's not injured. We get quite a bit of animal traffic, though most of them travel in the luggage compartment." Potter nodded. "Was his crate damaged?"

"It was jammed up under the seat and wouldn't budge, then the door popped open." Daniel looked down at the frightened dog. "If you need a place to keep him, I can take him with me."

Potter frowned at the idea. "Lets see what the hospital says about the prince first. We should involve the owner in any such decisions. From what I'm understanding the young man looked in fairly good condition and may be released soon. It was the older man who was badly injured. The bodyguard didn't look hurt at all."

Daniel nodded, "I'd say so. Jack looked pretty banged up though."

"The General? Yeah, I''d say so." He looked at the younger man. "Do you have a vehicle. I know that you'll want to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Absolutely," Daniel agreed. "The sooner, the better and yes, I have my car here."

After making sure little Daniel was safely housed at the airport kennel area in the storage hanger, Daniel went out to his Land Rover. Potter had told him that all the injured had been transported to University Hospital not far from the airport and had given him directions.

%%%%%%%

Arriving at the emergency room, Daniel approached the reception desk. The nurse on duty looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson. I'm inquiring about one of the passengers from the plane accident out at Denver International. I need to locate a friend of mine that was brought in from there."

She glanced up at the young good looking man who was leaning heavily on the counter-top and who was beginning to look very tired. The middle aged woman nodded, picked up the phone and spoke into it. "All passengers from that flight are being triaged at the Emergency Room. There are still several there." She indicated a hallway with several colored strips running down the middle of it. "If you follow the red line, it will take you directly there." She looked at Daniel. "Your friend may still be there, or if he was admitted, they can tell you where he is."

Nodding his thanks, Daniel headed towards the ER. He could tell that he was about to hit the wall of his endurance and give out completely. A bad nights sleep alone, a full day of work and now the stress of the accident was taking their toll on him.

Reaching the room, he approached the desk and repeated his story to the ER technician. The man nodded, picked up a clip board and pointed over to where a group of men from the crash were sitting. They were in a small room off the main waiting area

Daniel noticed the helpful man who had told him where Jack was. He went over to him. "I want to thank you for your help this afternoon."

"Was nothing." The man nodded. "We saw Prince Richard and old Fitzsimmons brought out on stretchers. Hope they weren't too badly hurt."

Daniel shook his head. "I'm not really sure. I don''t think the Prince was too bad off. The older man was still unconscious when last I saw him."

"Oh, the General, he was hurt too, wasn't he?"

"I think a broken leg, but I need to find out. That's why I'm here.."

"I'm Forbes of the Times." The man said by way of introduction.

Daniel shook his hand. "I'm Daniel Jackson. I'm glad to see that none of you were badly hurt."

"Yes, we fellows here were all pretty lucky I'd say, but some of our number were admitted to the hospital all ready. I think poor old Fitz came out of it the worst off though." He shook his head. "He was a bit battered"

"Yes, he took the brunt of the crash. He was sitting by the window, the Prince was in a aisle seat."

The news man nodded and smiled. "Prince Richard always loves to sit by the window to see everything. Someone took some precautions with our lad."

"Yes." spoke up another man. "The Prince has only a broken arm and a bad bump on the head. We're hearing he was very lucky indeed."

"Did they get the little dog out?" A youngish man spoke up. "He was up in the royal cabin."

Daniel nodded. "Yes, apparently he's fine, more scared than anything. His crate was damaged but we got him out okay." He suddenly realized that several pencil were already hard at work taking down notes.

A voice called out to him. "What's your name sir? For the readers."

"Ah, no, no that's quite all right." He raised his hands and backed off. "I'm just someone who was here to pick up another passenger. Fitzsimmons and Schubert are your heroes here. All I did was help out." He turned an fled back to the front area, still hearing voices calling after him.

Chapter 4  
Having escaped to the front waiting area, he went up to the nurse's station. "I need to find out where my friend has been taken."

She looked at him again and smiled. "You have a lot of friends. Which is this one?"

"Well, this one is my best one so I'm very concerned." He smiled back as ingratiatingly as he could manage. "Do you know where they took General O'Neill?"

"Oh, the General. Yes, him I noticed." She flipped through some papers, and then looked at him critically. "Before I give you all this information, who are you anyway? You're not a member of the media, are you?"

"Uh, no, actually." He pulled out his wallet and presented her with his driver's license and his Department of Defense civilian ID card. "I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, I work for the General at Cheyenne Mountain. I was meeting him at the airport to pick him up from the flight."

"You're a co-worker then, not a family member?"

Knowing what she was getting at, he looked down at his wallet and started flipping through the papers in its storage area. "Oh, wait." Daniel dug around in the billfold and finally pulled out what he was after, an official piece of paper that he'd never had to use before. "I have a power of attorney for Jack. He has no close relatives."

She looked at him critically then relented. "He's been taken to surgery for a compound fracture of his right tibia." The nurse frowned as she looked at the document. "I'll need to make copies of these before I can get you any more information. If you would like to take a seat...."

He glanced at his watch. It was almost nine in the evening. "I need to make a few phone calls too. Let the people back at the base know what's happened."

She nodded, "The phones are out in the hallway."

"I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here." She flashed him a smile as she picked up her own phone. He returned it and went to find the pay phones in the hall.

Locating the bank of phone on the hallway wall, Daniel found his calling card and put the numbers in. He then dialed Sam Carter's home number and waited for her to pick up.

"Carter."

"Sam, it's Daniel."

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Her tone became concerned. She knew that he'd left early to pick up their General and that he wouldn't be calling her for no reason.

"Yeah, uh, well, there''s been a problem."

"What kind of problem?" She asked worriedly.

"Jack's been in an accident. His plane, well er, crashed." He knew he babbling even to himself.

"A plane crash? What plane? Where are you calling from?"

"I'm calling from University Hospital in Denver." He explained quickly. "Jack got a hop on a Diplomatic Flight and one of the plane's wheels didn't come down. Anyway, he's in surgery for a broken leg, so we won't be home tomorrow."

"Okay." She appeared to comprehend his explanation anyway in spite of his stuttering. "Have you called Colonel Reynolds?"

"Uh, no, why should I?"

"He's the next senior officer, Daniel. He'll be in charge with the General laid up." She advised him. "I'll call him." Sam volunteered then paused. "Why don't you call General Hammond and let him know, since he's still our overall boss."

"Yes, I'll do that." He thought a moment. "Oh, and I've got Jack's laptop too. I don't know if it's been damaged or not."

"That's good, at least we don't have to worry about any security risk."

"That wasn't high on my list, Sam." He dead panned.

"How is he?" She asked with concern.

"All I know about is the leg, I saw that. It's a compound fracture and looked pretty bad." The sight of Jack in pain flashed in front of his mind's eye."

"I'll call Doctor Warner and let him know." Carter promised. "He can get him transferred to the Academy hospital at the very least."

"I'm in my Land Rover." Daniel commented. "I can put down the seats and drive him myself.when he can travel, that is."

"Where are you staying, Daniel?"

"I've got hotel reservations already, at the Warwick. We weren't going to come back until tomorrow anyway." He gave her the number to the hotel. "I'll call you as soon as I hear anything."

"Be sure to call General Hammond. I'll take care of everything here on this end." Her voice assured him.

Daniel made the call back to Washington DC and woke up Hammond to give him the news. The older man was concerned and offered to fly out to Denver, but they agreed that there was nothing more that could be done at this time. Daniel promised to let him know how Jack was after he got out of surgery.

He went back into the Emergency Room waiting area and saw Schubert sitting on a chrome and vinyl chair obviously waiting for something. Daniel sat down in one next to him. "Mister Schroder? How are you doing?"

"I am fine," the big man smiled gamely. "I have some strained muscles and small bruising. I am waiting for the news of my prince."

"Well, I'm glad to know that you weren't badly injured." Daniel nodded. "Have you heard anything on Mister Fitzsimmons?"

"No," the big man answered. "He too is still in surgery." He looked at the younger man sorrowfully. "I have failed. I have failed to protect my charges."

"You did everything that you could have. Admittedly there wasn't much that could be done. And, I know Jack tried to keep him safe also. And, Mister Fitzsimmons..."

"Is badly injured and that is my fault."

"How is the plane crashing your fault? How is Richard's wanting to come to Colorado your fault? None of it is...."

At this time, a doctor wearing surgical scrubs came into the room, looked around and asked in a quiet voice. "Is anyone here for the Prince that's not with the media?"

The big man stood up quickly. "I am! I am Schubert, his bodyguard. What is his condition please?"

The Doctor smiled at him. "Mister Schubert. I'm Doctor Vincent. Prince Richard is resting comfortably. He has a broken arm and a badly bruised collarbone. He is in no danger, unless you count all of those news hounds." He indicated the media group that was still in the smaller waiting room. "We will probably release him tomorrow, if he recovers from the anesthetic well."

"And Mister Fitzsimmons?"

"He'll be with us for several days I think. He's still in surgery and probably won't be out for another hour or so."

"Was he that badly injured?" Daniel asked.

"Well, he's going to be in a lot of discomfort and at his age it would be best for him to stay with us a while."

Schubert nodded. "I understand. I must make arrangements for accommodations for us and to receive our baggage from the aero port."

"Doctor?" Daniel caught his attention. "How about General O'Neill?"

"Ah, the General. Well, he was teaching some of the younger aides some interesting new words, but he's still in surgery also. I expect given his injuries he may be released tomorrow or the day after if he recovers well."

"What if I take him to our Medical facility at Peterson Field?"

"Are you Danny?"

"Yes, Sir." He looked at the physician suspiciously.

"He wanted me to tell you that he'd be all right and for you to go the hotel and get some sleep." Doctor Vincent looked at him critically. "I'd say that's pretty good advice. You look done it."

Daniel nodded, "I will as soon as I see him." He said, and then realized how that sounded. "I mean, I really would like to see him before I go." He added weakly.

"Well, he's due out in an hour or so. If you wait here, Doctor Shepard should come out soon."

"Thank you, I will."

"Now, Mister Schubert," the doctor motioned one of the aides over, "this young lady will take you to the recovery room so that you can see your charge. He'll still be groggy, but he'll know that you're there."

"Thank you very much, Doctor Vincent." A young woman in a striped uniform had come over to them. He turned to Daniel. "And thank you and your friend so much for all your help, Doctor Jackson. I hope the General will be well soon."

"Thank you, Mister Schubert." Daniel nodded at him using the man's correct name and not Jack's corrupted one for him.. "I do too."

%%%%%%%

Jack awoke slowly with the familiar feeling of logginess that he always got from anesthesia. He didn't remember a mission, or a battle. In fact, he didn't know exactly where he was. This was not the recovery room at the SGC.

A white clad nurse leaned over into his field of vision. "General O'Neill? Are you awake?"

He managed to sputter something that satisfied her so she smiled and continued. "There's someone here who's been waiting on you." She turned and looked over her shoulder. Within moments, Daniel's worried face appeared within his view.

The younger man scrutinized him briefly then smiled at him tiredly. "Hey, can't let you go anywhere alone without something happening to you, can I?"

Jack managed a crooked smile and shook his head. "Appar'tly not."

"Well, that settles that then. You go, I go."

" 'kay." He managed. "like that idea."

The younger man stroked his hair soothingly, "Just rest, Jack. You need to get your strength back so I can take you home."

" 'omesgood."

"Yes, home is the best place to be,"

"No plaz lik ome." Jack drowsed as he began to doze off again.

%%%%%%%%%%

The next day Daniel arrived at Jack's door just in time to see the young Prince coming towards him down the hall. Obviously, Jack was going to have a royal visitor. Mister Schroder, or as he had found out the day before, Schubert was happily herding his young Prince Richard down the hall towards the General's room reminding him again of Teal'c at his best protectiveness. The youngster appeared in surprisingly good spirits though he had an arm in a cast and a bad bruise on his cheek from the day before.

As they approached Daniel, Schubert bent to speak to the young man in a soft respectful voice. "Your Highness, this is the man I told you of."

"Then you must be Doctor Daniel Jackson." The Prince's handsome young face lit up with a smile. "I have long been an admirerer of your work. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Why thank you." Daniel wasn't quite sure what to say. It had been a long time since he'd found someone other than the SGC who appreciated his work.

"And I hear that you also saved my pet." The teenager continued.

"Ah, well, that was nothing." Daniel smiled at that. "He was a good dog and helped immensely in that. Jumped right into my arms actually."

The Prince nodded. "He is a smart dog, and knows who to trust instinctively." Then he looked at the door. "How is the General this morning?"

"The nurses have said that he's restless, cranky and hard to get along with." Daniel had smiled at the description given by the young woman who he'd just spoken with a few minutes ago. "But with him, that just means he's feeling better and wants to go home. It's a kind of survival thing."

"He was very kind to us yesterday on the flight and then insisted that I change places with poor old Fitz." The boy sighed. "It could very well be me lying there in the Intensive Care Unit."

"How is you aide doing?" Daniel asked then added, "Your highness."

The boy paid no attention to his slip. "He's doing well, actually. But there is some concern for his age and his injury. We will be staying here in Colorado until he is able to travel again. I will not leave him behind."

Daniel nodded. He understood and approved of the boy's obviously loyalty to his old mentor. There's a good hotel just down the way from here. The Warwick, I'm staying there and its quite nice."

"Thank you, we shall look into it." He turned to his body guard. "Schubert?"

"Yes, your highness. I will make arrangements." The body guard nodded his thanks to Daniel.

"But first I would like to see, and thank General O'Neill for his company and his assistance yesterday...."

At that time, a young nurse came out the door of Jack's room and looked at them warningly. "Enter at your own risk, guys." She commented. "He's not a happy camper."

Jack must have seen Daniel through the partially opened door. "DANIEL! IS THAT YOU? GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE, PLEASE!"

Daniel grinned and ducked his head to the Prince who nodded for him to go on in. As he entered the door, Jack started on a tirade. "What are you waiting out there for? Come in here!"

He led the way for the two Maldovanians. "Jack, calm down, you have guests."

"Oh, hi Prince." Jack hastily tucked the sheet up around his chest and smiled at his visitors "Wasn't expecting anyone but Daniel. I see you three have met."

"Yes, we have." The young royal smiled at the General. "How are you feeling today?"

"Not bad really," Jack admitted looking from the Prince to Daniel. "They've got some pretty good stuff here at this hospital, your highness."

Daniel could see Jack's pupils were dilated. He glanced at the chart and then the IV bag. "They've got you on a morphine drip, Jack. It's no wonder you're not feeling any pain."

"Yeah, but only for today." He winked at Daniel. "I think that Warner's gonna spring me tomorrow so I can go back home with you. I'm enjoying it while I can."

"Tomorrow? That's good." He smiled happily down at Jack. "But you know that means you'll have to ride in the Land Rover."

"You didn't bring my truck?"

"No, I didn't bring your truck. And with the weather outside, you should appreciate the comfort of the Land Rover compared to your pickup truck."

"But the weather is perfect for winter sports." Prince Richard protested. He looked at Schubert's concerned expression. "For those with four good limbs of course." he added in a subdued tone.

The big man smiled with relief at his charge. "Of course, your highness."

"The only winter sports I appreciate, your highness, are those that involve a fire in a fireplace and hot coffee." Daniel said firmly.

Jack chuckled at his lover's expression. "Daniel's a desert rat. Likes the heat."

"But you live in Colorado." Prince Richard protested, looking over at the archaeologist.

"I also work here, but I was born in Egypt." Daniel explained. "I don't care for the cold."

"Egypt? How exciting. Is that why you became an archaeologist?"

At his nod, the Prince and Daniel started an in depth conversation on the pros and cons of their shared passion, Jack and Schubert just smiled at each other.

Epilogue  
It was actually two days later when Daniel drove his vehicle up to the front door of the hospital. He had checked out of the hotel that morning and was relieved when they were finally Colorado Springs bound. This trip hadn't been the relaxing respite that he'd been hoping for but at least now they could get back to their private lives in their own home.

The Land Rover was built for sturdiness not comfort, but it did allow him to fold the rear seat down and tilt the front seat forward so that the injured man could lie on his back and still talk to him or nap as he needed. Thankfully this also had allowed Jack to be released into Daniel's care more quickly than if he had brought Jack's truck.

However, it would be a rough trip on Jack, no matter what. O'Neill would no longer have the morphine drip that allowed him to relax and find relief from the pain as in the hospital. He would be relying on Darvocet as his only analgesic and Daniel's care as his sole relief. But he could go home and home is where he wanted to be even if it was only to lie on his own couch with his television controls or in his own bed with his lover. Colonel Reynolds could learn first hand the joys of running the SGC for a while anyway.

That morning Prince Richard and Schubert had come by again to say goodby and wish them a safe journey. It had been a fond farewell, Jack had enjoyed the short time that he had spent with the young royal. He had assured them that Mister Fitzsimmons had come through his surgery well and would probably be released in a week or so. Little Daniel, the Corgi, had escaped injury completely and had been rescued from his exile at the kennel in the cargo storage terminal at the airport to be reunited with his beloved master.

Daniel and two large strong orderlies had gotten Jack and his leg cast loaded into the vehicle with a minimum of fuss and pain. Admittedly, O'Neill had been given a large dose of sedative before the move had been attempted. But it had gone smoothly with the use of an immobilizer to hold the leg steady while the other men had pushed and lifted him into a relatively comfortable position.

For his part, Daniel was pleased to have Jack back in his keeping safe and relatively sound. He knew that he could look forward to two months of providing intensive care and mollycoddling for his General. But it also gave them the perfect excuse for him to be staying at Jack's house every evening after the required daytime nursing staff went home for the evening.

As they started, to drive off, Jack was watching the expressions on his partner's face. Finally he spoke. "I think I'll look into inviting Prince Richard and the guys to the SGC...you know give them the buck fifty tour."

Daniel nodded absentmindedly in agreement as he drove through the heavy Denver traffic.

"We can't show them the Stargate yet, but it'll get them set up for when we can go public with it."

"He'll want to go through it, you know, when we do tell him." Daniel commented.

"Yeah, I'm thinking he will." Jack agreed. "The smart ones always do." He grinned up at his lover's handsome face. "I just might have to take him myself...with SG1 of course."

"Of course." Daniel agreed.

"Course Fitz will have a fit and Schroder...."

"Schubert" he reminded Jack absentmindedly.

Jack continued not noticing the correction. "Whatever. He'll have to go with."

"No doubt." Daniel agreed.

Jack looked at him curiously noticing his partners preoccupation. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Daniel smiled down at him. "I was just thinking that our romantic reunion at a fancy hotel with room service was a bust."

"Why Daniel, I'm touched...I didn't know you cared." Jack teased the younger man. At his lover's surprised look, he smiled back fondly. "Yeah, well, you know what they say. Life is what happens to you when you're making plans." He shifted on his pillow then commented cynically. "I should have known better. This will teach me to try to circumvent the Military. I wasn't supposed to leave until Friday. I should have stuck to the plan."

"But you just wanted to get back to me early." The Daniel reached over and stroked his lover's face. "I wanted you to get back too."

"Of course, I wouldn't have met Prince Richard...." Jack smiled at the hand, capturing it for a quick kiss.

"...Or been there to convince him to get away from the window, thereby probably saving his life." The younger man nodded thoughtfully.

"Fitz didn't die, he was just hurt."

"But Richard is smaller and probably would have been injured worse." Daniel reasoned. "And Schubert said that he would have been looking out the glass window and not had the shutter closed on it like Fitzsimmons did."

"So you're saying fate had something to do with it?" Jack asked curiously.

"No, I'm just saying...you did. You did it again. You saved someone...at no small cost to yourself."

"Gee, I wonder where I got that habit from."

"I don't know." Daniel took advantage of a red light to bend down and kiss his Jack thankfully. "I don't know anyone like that."

Jack reached for his partner's hand and pulled it down on his chest. "Just take me home, Danny. I just want to go home." He murmured softly.

And he did.

~fin~


End file.
